<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Um lance de bros by jongfuckin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111775">Um lance de bros</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongfuckin/pseuds/jongfuckin'>jongfuckin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Friends to Lovers, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:01:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongfuckin/pseuds/jongfuckin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tipo assim, nada de mais. Desde que você nunca descubra que eu gosto de você bem mais que isso. [C H A N B A E K]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Um lance de bros</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A programação da TV no sábado era sempre um saco. Uma tentativa inútil de entreter quem estava dentro de casa jogado no sofá e não se arrumando para alguma festa ou encontro. Chanyeol estava vestido dentro do pijama cheiroso, pouco depois de sair de um banho quente, e passava de canal em canal com o controle remoto nas mãos, buscando alguma coisa que pudesse distraí-lo até que caísse no sono. Estava com as palmas das mãos levemente suadas enquanto a chuva caía forte contra a janela, porque aquele barulho fazia um nervosismo gostoso cutucar no seu estômago junto de uma pontinha de esperança.</p><p><em>Ele</em> não costumava sair de casa quando estava chovendo.</p><p>Acabou encontrando um reality show interessante sobre gente derretendo vidros em diversas formas e cores e, no meio de um dos episódios, Baekhyun apareceu na sala. <em>Que merda</em>, Chanyeol pensou. Ele ficava lindo para caralho quando não se preocupava em vestir mais que uma camiseta larga que roubou do armário do melhor amigo.</p><p>— Não vai sair hoje? — perguntou à ele, tentando parecer desinteressado quando voltou a encarar a televisão.</p><p>— Não — Baekhyun suspirou e, do seu jeito despreocupado, se acomodou ao lado de Chanyeol no sofá, deitando a cabeça no seu ombro e encolhendo as pernas sobre o móvel. As coxas estavam totalmente a mostra e Chanyeol teve que engolir em seco, se policiando para não ficar encarando demais. — Desmarcaram tudo por causa dessa chuva. E eu também não sinto muita vontade de sair com o tempo assim.</p><p>— Teria pedido pizza se soubesse que você ia ficar.</p><p>Baekhyun sorriu e negou com a cabeça, esfregando o rosto no ombro do amigo como se fosse um gato sonolento.</p><p>— Não tô com fome — murmurou e Chanyeol sentiu o gelado característico que seu estômago assumia quando Baekhyun chegava muito perto assim que ele se agarrou ao seu braço, nitidamente carente. <em>Como sempre ficava quando não podia sair</em>. — O que você tá assistindo aí?</p><p>— Uma competição de quem faz o vidro mais bonito — soprou um riso, ouvindo ele rir também. — Para você nunca duvidar da minha capacidade de viciar em reality de qualquer coisa.</p><p>— Nunca duvidei.</p><p>A conversa em palavras morreu por um tempinho, mas não queria dizer que eles haviam parado de conversar; os corpos diziam muito e Chanyeol entendia bem cada uma das coisas que o corpo do melhor amigo comunicava, como aquela sua vontade de ganhar carinho enquanto se esfregava no seu ombro e o abraçava de todas as formas possíveis, se encolhendo contra ele. Era o seu jeito de mostrar que queria atenção. Por isso, Chanyeol fez com que soltasse seu braço para que pudesse envolvê-lo com ele, acariciando as costas e a cintura daquela forma que já sabia o quanto Baekhyun gostava. Pareciam focados na forma como um dos caras do programa metia a ponta de ferro com o vidro dentro do forno em chamas e até tentavam demonstrar ânimo diante de uma garota deixando o vidro escorregar e quebrar, precisando começar a prova do zero, mas não era exatamente naquilo que estavam atentos.</p><p>Em sinceridade, Chanyeol não se incomodava com aquilo de acabar com a carência do amigo quando ele não tinha outros braços para se enfiar. <em>Esperava</em> por isso, na verdade, só pelo fato de ter uma paixão platônica em segredo por Baekhyun. Não era como se sua vida girasse ao redor dele, porque também saía, também beijava outras bocas, também se aquecia em outros braços e também estava acostumado com a ideia de que os momentos eram raros, mas não conseguia evitar ansiar por eles, porque, <em>porra</em>, tudo era <em>tão</em> <em>diferente</em> quando era com Baekhyun.</p><p>— Você tá tão quentinho — o ouviu dizer, sentindo a pele arrepiar de leve quando seus dedos frios subiram por baixo do pijama escuro. — É gostoso.</p><p>E, pronto, mais um motivo para o estômago gelar, o coração acelerar e se sentir eufórico. <em>Caralho</em>, era Baekhyun, o seu melhor amigo no mundo, nunca estava preparado para esses momentos em que finalmente tinham aquele tipo de conversa, quando a voz do Byun não soava apenas alta e brincalhona, mas murmurava dengosa contra o seu ouvido, quando seus toques não eram reservados apenas para quando estavam comemorando uma nova aquisição para o apartamento miúdo que dividiam ou quando estavam bêbados e acabavam grudentos demais. Em todas as vezes parecia algo novo, mas também proibido e principalmente perigoso.</p><p>— Baek... — suspirou, bem quando a ponta gelada do nariz de Baekhyun entrou em contato com a pele sensível do seu pescoço, obrigando-o a fechar os olhos e oficialmente não prestar mais atenção na TV.</p><p>Ele não esperava um convite, mas não era como se precisasse. Chanyeol era sempre receptivo, estava sempre disposto a dar carinho e retribuir cada um dos toques que ganhava, sem reclamar, sem xingar, sem parecer tenso ou sem vontade. Pelo contrário. Por isso, Baekhyun começava a beijar o seu pescoço daquele jeito lento que arrancava um gemido baixo da sua boca e subir um pouco mais as mãos por baixo da sua roupa, tocando um dos mamilos com delicadeza.</p><p>Não demorou para que estivessem trocando um beijo cheio de suspiros e mãos abusadas passeando pelos corpos um do outro, Chanyeol sobre as coxas de Baekhyun, recebendo suas mãos na base da coluna só para senti-las subindo devagar pelas costas, deixando rastros vermelhos com as unhas.</p><p>Geralmente, os toques não passavam daquilo, era o limite implícito naquele lance de <em>bros</em>. <em>A gente se beija, toca uma punheta para o outro, mas passar disso já é demais.</em> Então, Chanyeol estava preparado para sacar o pau já duro de dentro da calça e juntar àquela bela ereção do amigo para uma punheta compartilhada quando Baekhyun o agarrou pelos dois lados da bunda, forte, e afastou o beijo para encará-lo com um brilho diferente nos olhos, as pupilas nitidamente dilatadas e a respiração meio descompassada.</p><p>— Você quer ir para o quarto? — sussurrou a pergunta, fazendo o coração de Chanyeol quase sair pela garganta aos pulos.</p><p>
  <em>Que merda.</em>
</p><p>Chanyeol realmente amava quando Baekhyun não podia sair de casa.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>